


Birthday Wishes

by petersgirl



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Funny, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersgirl/pseuds/petersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett runs into Bella after his family left her. His life has changed as much as hers has. It's only days before Bella's twenty first birthday. She stopped celebrating them after the almost fatal night with Jasper. Emmett was only trying to make a sweet and kind gesture, only it doesn't end up that way. Because everything that could go wrong does. Can he salvage the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**This was written at the request of vampygurl402 as a birthday gift for arashi wolf princess. A Bella/Emmett romance with a little twisted PG humor and smut added to it. If you like the story please leave a review as simple as HAPPY BIRTHDAY! In a few days I am going to PM her so she can read it.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY arashi wolf princess! This is for you babe...**

* * *

There was nothing worse in the world than feeling alone. It's the only true emotion I think I have left in me. I still bum around with Jasper and Alice from time to time but, that's about it. For the most part I talk to no one and do very little interaction with anyone.

After Rosalie and I left the family we ended up getting [divorced](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_backup.php?storyid=10626094#). Carlisle and Esme would never part even though I think they aren't really happy anymore without any of their children around.

Neither will Jasper and Alice, it was being together an eternity for them. Edward I have no idea what had gone on with him. He got married since we left Bella. So it really didn't end up mattering anyway we left her.

There were a couple of times I went back to Forks to find Bella. Charlie's house was empty and he moved on from being the Sheriff there. What actually happened to Bella? Well no one really knew. She left without telling anyone as much as good bye. The only one who might have known was Jacob Black. But I didn't think he would tell me if he did know.

Angela was the only one still around we went to school with, the others went off to College or had already moved on. She was married to Ben expecting their first child. The things she told me Bella went through after we left made me ashamed. Not only of myself but for my family too. We ruined her teenage years as miserable as Angela made it sound like Bella was.

Edward never really loved Bella. He found the girl of his dreams and the last I knew he was living a happy life with her. He never gave Bella a second thought as we tossed her to the side and just how it would end up effecting her. Hell we both ended up being tossed out like the trash without anyone caring about us.

Moving didn't make things any better for me but, it did make it easier. I don't have to see Rosalie all the time with her new man. It's not like I'm holding a grudge and I don't want to see her happy. I just don't want to see her being so happy without me.

Taking a shower and getting ready to start my first day of college. It's not like I haven't done this a million times already. Until I can figure out what to do with my life, I decided this was a time filler and it made me fit in with my surroundings.

Choosing not to stay on campus, I didn't want anyone around. I rented a small apartment since it was just me. It was safer staying away from the public eye so they didn't know I was different from them. Most of the time I don't really know what to do with myself anyway. So this was probably for the best.

The traffic was making me run a little behind. So I took the back way and was speeding like crazy to get there. Needless to say I made it with fifteen minutes to spare.

When I came speeding into the parking lot a car cut me off and parked in the only space left close to my class. They saw I was going to pull in there and they took it anyway.

Honking my horn so they would know I was pissed off. They honked back and I saw a finger come up from the [driver](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_backup.php?storyid=10626094#). It wasn't the nice finger either. Now I could have chosen to be a real prick about it. But I didn't. I decided it wasn't worth it.

So I parked about a mile from the front door and sprinted to class to be on time. It wasn't like running was of any effort for me. It was the principle of the matter. They were being an asshole and then they had the nerve to flip me off.

When I was jogging past the car it brought a smile to my face. We all know I should have just gone to class and let it go. But I didn't. First I looked around to see who was near and no one was. Since I was going to be late to class anyway, I took the low road of showing them how I felt about it.

Squeezing the front [tire](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_backup.php?storyid=10626094#) until it popped in my hand. That would be for them being such an asshole. It wasn't like I destroyed their car and they couldn't change a tire.

Next I was squeezing my dick until I popped a load all over their [window](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_backup.php?storyid=10626094#). Then I used my dick to write them a message; _Next time don't be such a jack off._

Now I thought I was being kind of cleaver with the message I left them. They wouldn't be giving the finger so willy nilly in the future and it could be washed off without damaging the car.

Smiling as I took a seat in the back of the class because I was thinking about the asshole when they saw their car. Only the girl who I walked by must have thought I was smiling at her because she ran to get the seat beside me.

"Hi I'm Tammy."

Leaning over on me until her tits were pressed up against my arm. With the low-cut shirt she had on she wasn't leaving much for the imagination.

"I'm Emmett."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me after class?"

"Sorry I can't. I have another class after this one."

Even though I didn't really have one, she didn't need to know it.

The Professor came in and shut the door. He was running late today as well. He was handing out papers when a girl came flying through the door and took the chair in the front. He was [busy](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_backup.php?storyid=10626094#) and didn't even notice she was really late.

Only it wasn't just any girl, it was Bella. Her hair was longer and her body had filled out a lot. She was [even wearing](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_backup.php?storyid=10626094#) makeup. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was absolutely stunning. Taking a pen out of her purse it went instantly into her mouth. She was nipping on the lid.

With each click her teeth made against the pen my dick was responding to it. For reasons I couldn't explain why I was drawn to her like a frog to his lily pad. Trying to get my mind back to where it needed to be instead of getting into Bella's pants.

Professor Peters was doing roll call. As soon as he said my name Bella's head went to moving around trying to find me.

"Here."

Her eyes were huge when they locked on to mine. I smiled and she whipped her head back around as though she never saw me.

"We will be doing experiments into the human psyche. Every day will be a journey into a new mind and it will [show](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_backup.php?storyid=10626094#) you something exciting. Pick a partner. Your assignment will be to evaluate and write a paper on them. Have fun with it and remember to be respectful."

Standing before Bella's desk. She was still trying to pretend like I wasn't here.

"Bella would you like to be my partner for the assignment?"

She immediately turned to the guy next to her. "Will you be my partner?"

"Sure."

Since I was getting no where with Bella I decided to go back to my chair. I would try to talk to her again after class was over.

You can guess who I got for my partner, Tammy. All she wanted to talk about was sex. She must have thought it would make me interested in her but, it didn't. I couldn't wait until this class was over.

When it was time everyone was running out the door except Bella. She was still sitting in her chair. I walked out in the hall and waited for her. Even though they were whispering I could still hear.

"I will see you tonight Bella." Professor Peters gave her a kiss.

Bella was doing him? He had to be old enough to be her father. It explained why they were both late and he didn't say anything to her about coming in after him.

"Hey Bella." She kept walking past me like she heard nothing.

"Bella please stop ignoring me."

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"Now you want to talk to me. I haven't seen or heard from you or your family in years. So why don't you do us both a favor and don't talk to me."

"Come on Bella. I'm sorry for the way we left from Forks. But it doesn't mean we can't be friends again."

"Yes it does. I don't have any friends or want any."

"Well you seem pretty damn friendly with Professor Peters."

"Stay out of my personal life and away from me."

It was going to be more difficult than I originally thought it was to get back into Bella's life. I would figure out a way to make everything up to her no matter what I had to do.

When we walked outside it just got a little worse. "What the hell happened to my car?"

Okay it got a lot worse because it was Bella's car I popped the tire and sort of came on. Now I was the one who acted like a complete ass and felt horrible about what I had done.

"What kind of sick pervert would do this? It looks like someone used cum to write on my window. Damn it I have a flat tire too." Well at least she didn't know who did it and she never would know either.

"I can change your tire if you want me to?"

"I don't want you to do anything for me." She was walking really fast and you could tell she was pissed off.

"Where are you going?"

"To find campus security to file a report and see if the cameras caught who did it. Will you leave me alone Emmett."

Well shit. I should have thought it through a little better. I decided it was time to man up and accept the responsibility of my actions.

"You don't need to talk to security Bella. I was the one who did it."

"You did this. Why?"

So I went through the whole speel of the parking spot, her giving me the finger and how I didn't know it was her damn car. The tears in her eyes were more than I could take.

"I am so sorry Bella. I will buy you a new tire and have your car detailed inside and out."

"Stay away from me and it is the last time I am going to say it."

Walking with my head low to my truck. Not only did we hurt her when we left before but, I just hurt her again. Now I had even more things to makeup to her.

Watching from a distance a guy came to change her tire. He was hugging her tightly to his body while she cried.

"I can't believe the Cullens are back. I never thought Emmett would do something like this to me. I guess once a Cullen always a Cullen. You can't expect anything else from them."

"It's okay baby. I'm here. Let it all out."

Following behind them to see where they went to. They pulled up to an apartment complex. He went in behind Bella. Maybe this was another guy she was seeing. So I got a little closer to hear what they were saying.

"I don't even know why you bring the list out once a year."

"Because it is a reminder of where I once was. The person I want to become."

"Well I say fuck the Cullens. We need to go out and celebrate your birthday in style. But for now I am starving. So let's go get some lunch and it is my treat."

"Lunch sounds good. I still don't want to do anything for my birthday though. I will probably take a hot bath and curl up with a good book. So promise me Joe, you will not even get me a cake."

"Okay I promise." Joe might have promised her. But, I didn't.

They left together and I wanted to know what list they were talking about. I jumped up on the back patio of her apartment. She left the sliding door cracked so I let myself in.

On the coffee table there was a notebook. Before I ever made it across the floor I heard a key hit the lock.

"Bella are you here?"

Goddamn another guy. This one had a key to her apartment. I mean really, how many guys was she seeing?

Quickly with my speed I ripped the page out of the notebook and was on the ground in seconds.

unfortunately I ripped the page to fast and to hard. Part of the page was missing but, I still understood. It was Bella's want to do list. I would fulfill her wish list one item at a time.

**++++++++++++++++++++Want To Do!**

**+++++++++++++ around the Cullens.**  
 **++++++++++a birthday party.**  
 **++++++++ fall in love.**  
 **4... To dress up fancy.**  
 **5... To depend upon someone.**  
 **6... To be embarrassed in front of a crowd of people.**  
 **7... To have a one night stand in a drunken stupor.**  
 **8... To dance.**  
 **9... To get a tattoo.**

Some of the things on Bella's wanted to do list seemed odd to me but, who was I to judge her. The falling in love part well, she would be on her own on that one and maybe the one night stand thing. We would have to wait and see how things went.

Calling Jasper's cellphone. "You are never going to guess who I ran into."

"Who?"

"Bella."

Alice was on the phone now practically bursting my ear drum. "Where are you? Has she changed? Did she ask about me?"

"Alice slow down. I called you and Jasper for your help."

They would be here soon to put my plan in motion. They were dropping everything to get here. Bella would have the best birthday she ever had.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alice and Jasper made it here in record time. I think it was more Alice than Jasper excited about seeing Bella again. I know he still had issues he needs to work out about being around Bella.

"Tell us about her Emmett."

"Her looks have changed a lot. Really her personality has too. I think If I hadn't messed up her car it would make it easier for us to pull this off."

Of course they wanted to know what happened. So I went through the speel again from the start to finish. They both sat silent when I was done talking and were exchanging glances between them.

"So let me get this right. You fucked her car? I know it has been a while for you Emmett but really."

"No Jasper I didn't fuck her car. It just sounds bad when you say it."

"Uh huh."

"Can we stick to talking about what we are going to do to make sure Bella will have the best birthday ever."

"Uh huh."

After we were done talking, I showed them the list.

"This doesn't sound like the Bella I knew at all. She hated getting dressed up. She didn't even want to go to prom with Edward because she didn't want to have to dance."

"She has changed a lot over the years Alice. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I am going to help. I can't wait to see Bella."

"Where is the rest of the page?"

"I had to get out fast Jasper. Because another one of the guys Bella is seeing came into her apartment. When I ripped it out I tore it."

"I think we need the rest of the page to make sure this is what Bella really wants."

"Fine. But I am telling you we don't need it. It is what she wants."

So we had a game plan. Alice was going shopping, what she does best. Jasper and I were going back to Bella's apartment to get the rest of the damn page just to make him happy. Even though we didn't need it.

When we got there the lights were out and noises were coming from the bedroom.

"You are a naughty girl Bella. You were late for my class today. I think you should be spanked as your punishment."

"Oh yes Professor Peters. I should be punished."

A hard smacking sound.

"Oh Professor give me another."

Another hard smack.

"You can hit me harder than that. Coming on baby."

"Damn I bet Bella aces his class."

"Just stick to the plan Jasper. So we can get the hell out of here."

The notebook was gone from the table. I had to get away and soon. It was really upsetting me being near them and hearing what was going on.

We walked back to my apartment. I needed time to get my head cleared. Jasper was talking to me but, I was off in my world. Thinking about Bella and her being with Professor Peters.

"Emmett are you hearing a damn thing I am saying to you?"

"No."

"What is going on with you?"

"I don't know. When I first saw Bella I was drawn to her. Now I feel like someone has kicked me in the stomach since we left her apartment."

"Are you falling for her? Or is it because you know, you haven't had any in a while?"

"Hell I don't know. I am kind of at a lose man about anything in my life."

"There is only one sure way to find out."

"How?"

"Let the master help you."

Now I know Jasper meant well. But it always does kind of scare me when someone helps out. Because we were at a all nude girls night club.

"Look at her. What do you feel?"

The girl was crawling across the stage floor in nothing but red stilettos and red silk gloves. It wasn't like she wasn't pretty but, there just wasn't anything there.

"Nothing. I feel nothing."

"Okay. Maybe she is not slutty enough."

The next stage had a blonde in a cowboy hat and boots. She was using her kooter to pick up a beer bottle from the floor by the long neck. The bottle was swing in between her as she danced.

Now I know what you're thinking. It should have made me stand at full attention but, it didn't.

"I still don't feel anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Jasper called the girl over and handed her two one hundred dollar bills. She took the same bottle that was in her honey pot and was licking the long neck inches from my face. Sucking on it like a dick.

"How about now man?"

"Not a damn thing."

"Dude you have to be dead from the waist down. I swear you do."

"Can we get out of here now?"

"Yes because being in here is a waste of my money and your man hood."

We walked out in the parking lot. There was a shiny red mustang parked near the door. Jasper was rubbing the hood.

"What does this do for you Emmett? I hear it has a tight gas tank on it."

"Fuck you Jasper."

"Not here. I don't want to make the Mustang jealous."

"Maybe I am dead from the waist down."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Do I really want to know what you think Jasper?"

"It could be you need to just knock a few out. Because you have walked around for about a year with a loaded gun."

He was finally staring to make sense. I haven't had sex for a long time. So maybe if I whacked a couple out, I could think clearly again.

We went into an x-rated book store. There were hundred of aids and movies to choose from.

"How about this one? RoboCock or hey this one won an anal award so you know it has to be good."

Carrying my bag full of movies and magazines home so I could have some intimate time with myself later. Because Alice was already back when we got there.

"Did you guys get it?"

"No but Bella was getting it when we got there."

"What Jasper?"

"Nothing."

"What is in the bag Emmett?"

"Body wash and tooth paste."

It wasn't exactly something I wanted to share with my sister. I went into the bathroom and stuck the bag under the sink until I had time to use them.

We spent the rest of the night into the early morning discussing Bella's party. Alice of course had it down to the fine details. It wasn't the part I was focused on. It was her list and how I could make sure everything on it happened. Or at least most of it.

"Which one do you want to do first Emmett?"

"Well number one is already taken care of so cross it off the list. She wanted to be around the Cullens again and we are here. So let's try to do number five. We will somehow get her to depend on me for something."

"Okay. Jasper and I will work on it while you're at school today."

Alice was standing by the door with a brown bag in her hand when I came out of the bedroom from getting dressed.

"What's that?"

"Your lunch silly."

"I don't eat food Alice."

"I know. But you still have to pretend at lunch time. Maybe you can sit by Bella and get her to talk to you."

Whatever it was in the bag smelled really bad and it made the bag wet. I opened it up and inside was pickles. Nothing else just pickles. So I tossed it out the window on my way to school. Alice did go through the effort of packing it for me and I wouldn't say anything to hurt her feelings.

My cell was going off as I walked to class. It was Jasper. "We came up with an idea. What if Bella's partner for the paper suddenly dropped out of school? She would need to still do her paper. Then you can swoop in and save the day. Bella will have to depend on you to get through the class."

"How are we going to get him to just drop out? Besides I still have Tammy as my partner. She is not going to... I will handle Tammy if you handle Travis."

"Done. I will let you know when it's finished."

Travis didn't make it to class today. So I would say Jasper and Alice were doing their magic on him. When Professor Peters announced the office called him to say Travis dropped out of school and wouldn't be returning, their part was done.

Saying as a whisper but, I knew he would hear me. "Jasper did you take care of our little problem?"

"Oh yeah. I took him behind the school showed him my teeth. I told him if he ever came here again and didn't drop out immediately, I would drink his blood."

"So that worked?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"He stood there pissing all over himself. So I told the stupid bastard if he didn't run now I would kill him."

"So that worked?"

"No. Then he shit in his pants."

"So that worked?"

"No."

"Never mind. I will do it myself after class."

"Don't worry Emmett. I handled it."

"What did you do Alice?"

"I told him I would bite his dick off and he took off running. Well kind of screaming too but, he did leave."

"Okay. I will take care of Tammy now."

Leaning over with a smile on my face. "How about we ditch this class and go back to my place? We can say we are sick and I will meet you in front of the school in ten minutes. You go first and then I will."

Her hand shot up. "Professor Peters I feel like I am going to get sick. Can I please be excused?"

Now both Bella and I didn't have a partner. "Professor Peters I can work with Bella today if that's okay. She can still be in our group when Tammy comes back."

"That is fine Mr. Cullen. With Travis leaving Bella will have to work with another pair of students."

Bella rolled her eyes as I sat down beside her. "Don't think this changes anything between us Emmett."

"I just want to let you know Bella you can always depend on me for whatever you need. I will be there for you."

We worked together as a team. When I was asking her questions it wasn't only for the paper, it was for me to. She played along and never seemed to give it a second thought. The time went by fast, to damn fast.

"We can work on it some more tonight or tomorrow night if you want to Bella."

"I can't tomorrow night. I already have plans. I guess I can tonight for a couple of hours. But it is only because we are doing the paper together and no other reason."

She was going to be at my apartment at six tonight. It gave me a few hours to come up with a plan. I felt like a little kid rushing home to tell my parents about my day.

"Well how did it go?"

"Bella and I are going to be working on our paper tonight. So if you can help me get things ready I need you to clear out for the night."

"Why can't I see Bella?"

"Because Alice she is still harboring some ill feeling about us leaving her. But don't worry, by the end of the night I will have the pants charmed off of her."

"Literally Emmett?"

"Shut up Jasper."

"I am going to go buy a few things you will need. I won't be gone long."

While Alice was gone we spruced up the apartment. I went in the bedroom to search through my closet.

"Do you like this jacket and pants Jasper?"

"No. It's to dressy to be studying."

So I pulled out a blue sweater to go over a white dress shirt and a pair of jeans.

"It says I am dressing like a nerd. A nerd that isn't going to get laid."

"I'm not trying to get laid Jasper. Then you pick out something for me to wear."

"This is good. It's casual and laid back."

He pulled my Rolling Stones t-shirt out of the drawer. Took my black jeans out of the closet and my black lace up roper boots.

"Now lets talk about prepping your pee pee before Bella gets here."

"I think I can handle that part on my own."

"Are you sure?"

There was no way I was going to respond to his comment. I was saved by Alice coming back. She was calling for us from the front door to help her pack everything in.

The first thing we did was set the table. Alice even bought some candles to put on it. With the restaurant food she got for Bella's dinner, all I had to do was warm it up in the oven. That easy task I could handle.

"Okay you guys go somewhere and don't come back until late."

"We will go hunt. Good luck tonight Emmett."

Alice gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek and was out the door.

"Yeah good luck man."

Jasper was standing out in the hallway pretend fucking the air along with slapping ass. So I shut the door and ignored him.

This was never about getting Bella in bed. Even though I wouldn't complain if she wanted to. It was about making her feel special and making up for the wrongs we had done to her.

Taking out my stash of porn. I figured I would handle it first then take my shower. Alice Does Everyone In Wonderland was the one I popped in the blue ray player.

Maybe it was the title that bothered me. Alice was my sister and thinking about her wasn't helping my situation. Or it could have been watching the rabbit hitting everyone's hole, was what was turning me off so much.

So I picked another one; The Lord of the Orgasms. It was worse than the other one. The little goblin getting head was kind of freaked me the fuck out.

"This is ridiculous."

So I went to take my shower. I still had an hour until Bella got here. The hot water felt good running over my cold body. Squeezing the bottle of body wash on to a wash rag. Then I saw Alice's body puff.

Now I know it is for girls but, the way I was going to use it wasn't girly at all. Putting a bunch of body wash on it I let run under the water until it was really lathered up.

Rapping it around my dick and let it slide through my hand. It felt a little rough but, I liked the tingling feeling it was giving my cock.

"Emmett are you here?"

"Shit."

Bella was already here and I hadn't put anything away yet. Before I could get out I had a huge problem that was sticking out. There was no way I could face Bella like this.

"I'll be out in just a minute."

Stroking my dick as fast as I could with the body puff. The bathroom door swung open.

"Jesus Christ man. You will stick your dick into anything won't you?"

"Goddamn it Jasper shut the door."

The problem no longer existed. It was limp like a noddle. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist.

"What the hell are you and Alice doing here?"

"We ran into Bella walking down the street. So what was we supposed to do, ignore her."

Dressing in seconds and going into the living room. "Hi Bella."

"I'm not feeling so well. I think I am going to go home. We can work on our paper another night."

Bella tossed The School of Cock dvd back on the coffee table. Needless to say she and Alice saw my porn collection. I would have crawled under the table from embarrassment only I wouldn't have fit.

"At least let me walk you home Bella."

"I'm good. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Bella was out the door.

"Go after her Emmett."

"She doesn't want me to Alice."

Alice was tapping her foot with her arms crossed. "Go."

Trotting after Bella down the street. "Wait I can explain the porn. I promise Jasper won't hurt you if you're worried about him."

"I don't give a shit about the porn. I wasn't the one who made a big deal about Jasper the night of my birthday, it was Edward. I know since Alice and Jasper are here... Where is...the rest of them?"

"You mean Edward don't you?"

Tears were running down her cheek. "I don't care about him either."

The tears turned into crying her eyes out. Holding her to my chest so she could get it out of her system. She pulled away from me and started walking again.

"You don't have to pretend Bella. I know Edward hurt you and it still hurts when you think about him."

"What would you know about being hurt?"

"A lot more than you think. It hurts every time I think about Rosalie being with someone else. When I have a family function to attend I go alone and watch them all being a happy couple. Then they all go off doing whatever together and I'm still alone. Trust me if I could cry, it would help to be a release from the heart ache I have."

We walked together slowly down the street. Not saying too much to each other. Every body thinks they can help you get past a problem with their advise. But they can't help you. Only time can heal wounds and some wounds never really heal.

"You didn't get to eat. Do you want to Bella?"

"I'm not hungry. I would love a cup of coffee."

We stopped at a little coffee shop. I got her what she wanted and we took the booth in the back. She had the same thing going on I did, stay away from people.

"How is Edward?"

This is where I could have lied to her about him. But I chose not to. I was really hoping I was doing the right thing.

"The last I knew he was fine. I saw him at his wedding and I haven't seen him since."

"He got married?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm happy for him. He must have found a vampire girl to settle down with."

Bella wasn't any happier for Edward than I was for Rosalie. We say it out loud to those around us. I guess hoping some day we would really feel that way.

"Not exactly. She was human when he married her. He turned her a few months afterwards."

Bella had nothing to say about it. Edward always told her he didn't want to take her humanity away was the reason. But it wasn't. He just didn't love her. Or maybe he didn't love her enough in the right ways.

"I'm ready to go home."

There was nothing but silence between us on the walk back to Bella's apartment. I have taken many of these walks since Rosalie had been gone. Completely lost without her in my world and I'm never sure what tomorrow would bring for me.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"You're welcome Bella. You can depend on me."

A little smile came to her face "I know I can. I am sorry to hear about you and Rosalie."

With a nod of my head I watched Bella walk up the stairs until she disappeared through the door.

Crossing number five off of her list. It should have made me happy and it did to some degree. But it kind of made me sad in some ways.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alice was waiting for me at the front door with two brown paper bags. "Here is your lunch Emmett. I packed one for Bella too. Have a good day at school."

"What is it?"

"Peanut butter and jelly silly. All the kids eat it."

Opening the bag slowly. It was exactly what she said it was too. It looked like she had dumped a jar of each into the bag.

"Thanks Alice. I don't know what I would do without you."

Now even I know the kids put it on a slice of bread. But at least she tried to do something nice for me and Bella.

Tossing the bags over in the seat. I was excited to get to school today. I haven't had anything to be excited about in a long time.

Taking my seat and waiting. Bella wasn't here when I arrived. Maybe she wasn't coming today. Maybe she was mad at me about last night. Maybe finding out about Edward was too much for her. Maybe...she was just running late as I saw her walk through the door.

It wasn't only Bella who came through the door, it was Tammy too. She slammed her books down on the desk.

"I waited for you. I'm not used to getting stood up."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get out of here and then something came up."

Professor Peters came in and started handing out small boxes.

"Today we are going outside. I want you to find ten things from around the campus that has some sort of meaning to you and put them in your box. Your partner has to evaluate the items you chose and why they play an importance to you."

"I guess I am with you guys."

"You're not with us."

"Yes she is Tammy."

Tammy clutched on to my arm. "Fine I will let you tag along with me and Emmett." Bella rolled her eyes and didn't say anything.

"So Emmett are you going to the Rave tonight?"

"What is the Rave?"

"It's a bar all the college kids go to because we can get in."

"Are you going Bella?"

"Yeah. It's why I couldn't work on our paper tonight."

"You mean mine and Emmett's paper don't you Bella."

"It is for us all, including Bella. Maybe we should split up to search for stuff."

Tammy was getting on my nerves as much as she was Bella's. I was hoping to get to talk to Bella alone.

"What a good idea lover. Three is such a crowd. I think I will start over there in the trees." Tammy winked at me and was twisting her ass as she walked off.

Bella was batting her eyes and giggling. She was imitating Tammy's walk. "Yes I am such a slut. Hee hee. Come over here in the trees and fuck me. Hee hee."

"I'm taking it you don't care for Tammy much."

"She was practically foaming at the mouth over you."

"Does it bother you Bella?"

Part of me wanted her to say yes it did bother her. But the other part kept saying it really didn't matter either way.

"No."

The conversation was over and we moved on to our assignment. Finding things for our box.

Bella picked up a feather from the ground and put it into her box.

"Why does it have a meaning in your life?"

"It would be cheating if I told Emmett. You have to write a paper on it."

"Just tell me."

"It reminds me of Jacob. He was always meant to become the chief even though he doesn't want it. Sam was still the alpha wolf when I left."

"You know about them?"

"Yeah I know what they are. I found out about Jacob's secret the hard way. He was part of the reason I left Forks. It was only hurting him by my staying there. Jacob imprinted shortly after I left. Besides I only have one more year until I graduate. So it worked out for us both in the long run."

Everything Bella knew and went through after we left shocked the hell out of me. The fact she was still alive was a miracle. She was a true survivor and gave me hope I would some day get over what was going on in my life.

After we finished our assignment I went straight home and started typing away. The words were flowing through my head and fingers so fast about Bella. Both Alice and Jasper gave me space so I could get it all out and down on paper.

When I finished it. I hit the print button. Jasper and Alice had their copy of it reading page by page until they got to the last one. I think they were a little shocked at first.

"Emmett you can't turn this in man. It would expose our secret and the shape shifters."

"I know that. I just wanted to write it."

"I think it's really sweet Emmett. The way you feel about Bella."

It wasn't until Alice said it. I had to really stop and think about the way I do feel about Bella. I said I would never love another woman after Rosalie or trust one for that matter. Letting them into your heart only makes room for them to leave and hurt you. If you don't care about them then it won't matter when they leave you.

"I am going to redo it so I can turn it in."

"You and Bella will pass the class for sure with a paper like this."

"I don't think Bella needs any help in that department. She is an fucking A student."

"Shut up Jasper. I need to buy something to wear tonight. They are having a party at the Rave. Bella is going."

Some how and I'm not even sure how, Alice and Jasper got invited to go too. Or maybe they invited themselves. But hell at this point it didn't really matter.

So we all went shopping for something new to wear. Alice helped me out a lot.

"This is perfect."

We all went back to my apartment to shower and change. Alice needed the most time so we let her go first. Girls have to do their hair and makeup. They took forever to get ready to go somewhere.

Putting on the black silk button down shirt Alice picked out for me. She insisted it complimented my hair color and skin. Next putting on the skin tight wranglers which you can guess what she said it complimented. But I wasn't giving up my lacer boots when she wanted me to wear a pair of loafers.

"Lets go."

We had to stand in line to get in. Not that we didn't fit in and we appeared to be about the same age as the others. But I was still nervous.

"Relax Emmett. Things have a way of working like they are supposed to."

Sometimes I forget Jasper can sense everything I feel. It is not always a good thing either. A wave of calm washed over me and I knew it was him helping me out.

It was finally our turn to go in. Normally I have patients galore. Tonight wasn't one of those times however.

Bella was sitting at a table with Professor Little Peter, yeah that's my new name for him. She looked so beautiful wearing the short royal blue dress that hung from her shoulders.

"I am going to go say hello to Bella."

"Okay Darlin. Me and Emmett are going to get a drink at the bar."

"You know alcohol really doesn't do anything for us Jasper. We would have to drink a truck load of it."

"It will if you take this with it."

"What is it?"

"A miracle blue pill to help with your problem. Since a human would need one, I figure a hundred should do something for you."

"It won't work on us because we are vampires."

"Uh huh. Just take them and chase it with some whiskey."

We stood off to our selves and I downed handfuls at a time. With each handful I had a glass of booze to wash them down with.

"Well how do you feel?"

"Like I did when I walked in here."

"Jesus Christ what does a guy gotta do to give you a boner?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Let's go join Alice and Bella."

We sat down at the table and Jasper was talking to the old guy.

"I am a huge history buff. So what was your take on the civil war?"

Of course Professor Fuck Nuts, yeah that's my new name for him, had an answer. A very long boring answer I might add.

It only came out above a whisper but I still could hear it. "Damn it Emmett I have kicked you under the table to get your attention. Ask Bella to dance while I keep him busy." Maybe that was why my knee cap was stinging a little.

"Bella would you like to dance with me?"

"I really don't dance."

"You just haven't found the right partner yet. Come on."

Prying her fingers from the grip she had on the table when I was trying to get her out of the booth. For this being one of the things on her wanted to do list, she was fighting it really hard.

Once I got her out of the booth she wouldn't budge from the spot she was standing in. Yanking on her to follow behind me. Only I yanked a little to hard because I was more like dragging her behind me now.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella." I helped her up and was only trying to help her straighten out her dress. With my hand I was making sure she hand no wrinkles when my hand hit her private area. Now we all know I should have been a gentlemen and let go. But I didn't. Grabbing a hold of it through her dress.

"Emmett stop it."

"Oh yeah right. We are supposed to be dancing. We will get to that later." Giving her a little quick sexy wink of the eye.

Picking her up by her waist I held her close to my body until we reached the dance floor. Number nine would get crossed off of her list here and now.

"I don't want to dance."

"Yes you do Bella. It is a slow one and all you have to do is hold on to me."

With protest she wrapped her arms around my neck and held on. There was still something I had to get off of my chest.

"Are you serious about Professor Old Wrinkly Balls?" Yeah that was my new name for him.

"Not at all."

"Then why are you seeing him?"

"Because he is safe."

"What do you mean he is safe?"

"Not only is he married and he will never leave his wife. My being with him isn't going anywhere and I don't have to worry about getting hurt again."

"So you are not in love with him?"

"Far from it. We're just fuck buddies."

"Looks like it's time for him to take his Geritol because it's about 8:30 and I'm sure it's time for him to be in bed."

The music changed to a faster pace and it was taking my body over. It had a mind all its own when I grabbed Bella as she went to walk away from me.

Moving us to the music. She fought me through the whole song and was trying to get away from me. Now I know what you're thinking. I should have just let her go and went to sit down. But I didn't.

Her body seemed different somehow. She couldn't keep up with me and her moves were really stiff. "Emmett I think you're drunk. Because I have stood here the whole time. Let Mrs. Pruitt go now and come set down with me."

Mrs. Pruitt was the Libyan at school. Shit she had to be about seventy years old. It was difficult but, I finally got my eyes to focus on whose hips I had in my hand and was grinding up against.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Pruitt. I thought you were Bella."

"Don't worry it is the most fun I've had since I was forty." When I let go of her ass, she turned around and used her fingers like a telephone. She was mouthing the words call me.

"I'm not drunk you're just a little blurry Bella."

"Yeah well you're lucky Mrs. Pruitt didn't break a hip out there."

That was probably true. We walked back to join Alice and Jasper at the table.

"Woo is anybody else hot?"

Now the word hot is not usually in my vocabulary. But I was feeling pretty damn warm for some reason.

"I am. I need to get something to drink."

"Here have mine." I was helping Bella by holding the glass up to her lips. She was going to have to swallow a lot faster if she wanted to keep up with me.

"Emmett no...oh shit."

"What's wrong Jasper?"

"It was a special drink just for you asshole."

"I need to go to the bathroom." Bella and Alice left the table and Jasper was acting kind of strange.

"What's wrong with you?"

"The whiskey had more pills crushed up in it. You just gave Bella boner pills."

"Oh shit. Well I don't think it will have any effect on her. It's for guys right?"

"Well lets just hope she doesn't grow a dick from it."

"I mean it didn't do anything for me. So it shouldn't hurt her."

"Really. Have you looked down lately?"

Well it was good to have him up and wide awake for a change. Even though I was squeezing my legs tightly together so no one else would notice.

Alice was helping Bella walk back to the table by holding on to her. I didn't think she had that much to drink and I was just hoping like hell it wasn't the pills.

"Whoa baby got any fries to go with that shake."

"Bella just said it to a girl Emmett."

"I heard her Jasper. So what the hell do we do?"

"I think we should get her out of here."

When I went to stand up I felt kind of funny. "Emmett pull your shirt out of your pants and walk behind me. So they don't see your hard on sticking out." It really didn't help any. Now my shirt was sticking out like a tent.

Bella smacked a girl on the ass who was walking by. "Looking good Karen."

Karen was in our class at school. She looked shocked when Bella did it. Even more so when Bella had her down on the table in a lip lock. Jasper and I were trying to get Bella to let her up.

It was only seconds until Bella was rubbing herself through her dress as another girl walked by. "Damn look at the rack on that bitch."

"It that a roll of quarters in your pocket Emmett? Or are you just happy to see me?" Just when you think it couldn't get any worse, it does. Tammy was here.

Hell she was worse than Bella was hyped up on boner pills. I was under Tammy in the booth and she was rubbing my dick with her hand.

"You know you want me Emmett."

Now I have been polite and nice up to this point with this girl. But it was time for me to take more of an assertive approach.

But I didn't have to because Bella did it for me. She grabbed a handful of Tammy's hair and was dragging her off of me. They exchanged some unkind words between them. Tammy finally backed off.

What happened next was the cherry on top for the night. Now I was being violated by Bella in the booth in front of everyone.

"What is going on Jasper?"

"If I had to guess Alice. I would say Bella is trying to butt fuck Emmett with her imaginary dick. Oh and Emmett might have accidentally gave her some Viagra pills. So we should be getting them out of here."

Alice and Jasper was practically carrying me and Bella out of the bar. I don't know what the hell was in those pills but, it fucked me up.

Leaning against the car while I watched Bella trying to take a piss like a man on the wall. It was the last event I seemed to be really clear on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Emmett you're going to be late for school. Get up."

"Huh...what?"

"You and Bella need to get up."

Now vampires don't sleep at all. I know it wasn't what I was doing. So there had to be a perfectly good explanation for what happened. Then I realized Bella was laying beside me.

When I went to raise up I still had a fucking hard on. The blanket was raised about eight inches higher than my body. Pulling the cover back just a little and as I expected, Bella was nude. I shook her.

"Bella."

She didn't move.

"Bella we need to get up."

Rolling over and stretching her arms above her head. She grabbed her head when she sat up. "Oh shit. I feel like my head is going to explode."

Picking the sheet up so I could wrap it around my waist. I felt something in it. It was a fifteen inch rubber dong.

"What the fuck is this?"

"We sort of used it last night."

"We or you used it Bella? What wasn't I enough for you?"

Now it was one thing to have a problem getting an erection. But it was a whole another story for a girl preferring a rubber dong over your dick.

"For your information Emmett. It was your idea and you used it on yourself."

Tossing it to the floor quickly. I really didn't see the need for us to ever talk about it again.

Bella got up and before she had the blanket wrapped around her I saw something. "Bella what the hell is on your breasts?"

She looked down and started screaming. She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. I would have screamed to if I got a tattoo of a bat that stretched across my body and completely covered my chest. Not to mention her nipples were where they put the eyes.

After I got dressed I went into the kitchen. Which was difficult in itself because I like to never got my pants zipped because of my hard on. Alice went to talk Bella out of the bathroom and Jasper was setting at the table reading the newspaper.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"Why what do you mean Emmett? Just a normal day of a girl acting like a guy. Well you took turns being the guy actually. Then Bella ran in a tattoo parlor screaming how she wanted to be a bat girl. Which by the way since she was slurring her words I think she meant; she wanted to be a bad girl. By the time Alice and I got there it was to late anyway. They had already done the outline of it. But don't worry she was so out of it the tattoo artist only drew it on with permanent marker. So it should wear off in a couple of weeks. That is only after Bella took all of her clothes off and stuck her tits in everyone's face who was there he agreed to do it . She asked if they thought her breast were good or not?"

"Where the hell were you and Alice at? Why would you let it go on?"

"Trying to find you because you jumped out of the car and went running with Bella."

"Then how did you find us?"

"By this. Tammy hates your guts by the way. She says it many times in the video."

Tammy was live streaming the night in color. So all the kids at school would see it all. From Bella trying to butt fuck me to Bella getting a bat drawn on her boobies.

"Shit." Talk about a boner killer. The shit would all come out at school today.

"Well at least you can cross off number seven, eight and nine from the list. Bella danced with you. She has a bat tattoo drawn on her tits and she had a one night stand with a stupid drunk."

"Number eight was having a one night stand in a drunken stupor."

"Uh huh."

Jasper went back to reading the newspaper. Alice finally got Bella to come out of the bathroom. Alice loaned her some clothes to wear to school.

"Here is your lunches. Have a good day."

"I'm afraid to ask, what is it?"

"French fries and ketchup silly."

Bella took out a frozen fry out of her bag and sucked off the ketchup. "Thanks Alice."

Bella was quiet on the ride to school. Until we got there that was. As soon as we got out of the truck people were pointing and laughing at us. The snickers and low whispers they were doing was ringing loud in my head.

She went to straightening out her clothes and ran a brush through her hair again. Only it wasn't what they were laughing at. Now I know what you're thinking. I should have manned up and told her then about the video Tammy made. But, I didn't.

When we walked into the classroom together, instantly everyone stopped talking. It wasn't like I couldn't hear what they said. Bella really couldn't and she was still bright red. I think number six on the list got covered of embarrassing her in front of a crowd without my making an effort.

After their whispers turned to laughter and the comments were no longer hidden from Bella. She laid her head down on the desk and covered her eyes up. Now I just felt down right bad about all of it.

The Professor slammed the door when he entered the room. Bella's hand shot up. "May I be excused Professor Peters?"

"Why would you need to be excused Ms. Swan? Could it be you consumed too much alcohol with Mr. Cullen last?"

The words were bitter coming out of his mouth. As he slammed his briefcase down on his desk. I would say he probably had already seen the video.

"I feel sick."

"Unless you get sick in my class room you will not be excused and you will receive an F for the test scheduled today if you leave."

"Fine have it your way."

Bella stuck her finger down her throat and there was no mistaking her getting sick in his class room.

"Now may I be excused?"

"Go."

My hand went up next. "Just go Mr. Cullen."

It was time for me to man up when I tracked her down. She was sitting at the bottom of the stair well crying.

"There is something you need to see Bella."

"Great they all know and I will end up failing Professor Peters class."

"It doesn't matter Bella. I don't care what anybody thinks. I love spending time with you."

"None of this really bothers you does it Emmett?"

"Nope. What would bother me is if you stopped spending time with me." Bella changed the subject, so I left it alone too.

"My next class is art. I am supposed to let them sketch me and there us no way I can with having a giant bat on my boobs. I'll end up failing that class too."

"I have a plan. You won't fail Bella."

Alice was who I called. I told her what was going on and the time era Bella needed to pose for. If I had faith anyone could pull this off, it was Alice.

We found a private area, an empty class room. "Strip down Bella."

"What about Emmett and Jasper?"

"Oh we've already seen ..." Elbowing Jasper to stop talking. We turned around and waited for them to be done.

"Bella you need to hold still. I don't want to poke you with a pin. I'm almost done."

When we turned around even I was shocked by my sister's talent. I don't even know why I was though. She had Bella wrapped up in a white and gold toga. It hid her bat and showed off her one of her legs and thigh. It went all the way up to the top of her gold panties on just one side.

Alice placed a head piece on Bella's head of gold leaves. Pinning up her hair made her look like a real Roman Goddess. No drawing would ever compare to the memory I would carry forever of the beauty standing before me.

"Well how do I look?"

"Perfect."

Alice always thought of everything. She had a robe for Bella to put on until she got to class. There was one thing I had to take care of before she was done in her art class.

"What do you want Mr. Cullen?"

"To make sure Bella gets to make up the test and you are going to be fair about it."

"I don't have to let her do anything I don't want to, it is all up to my discretion. Since the test is half of her grade, she will fail my class. She was the one who chose to stay out all night long drinking and behave like a whore with you. Now I am running late. So if you will excuse me."

"You don't always use the best discretion do you Professor? And if you call Bella a whore again, I will kick your ass right here."

"Threatening a faculty member is grounds for being expelled Mr. Cullen. It is treated seriously with repercussions. And I will have you out of here by the end of day."

"What is the repercussions for screwing one of your students? I wonder how Mrs. Peters will feel about it?"

"You can't prove it. It would be the word of a disgruntled students against a Professor who they hold highly regarded."

"Not when I show them the little video that was shot in Bella's apartment. You are a naughty girl Bella. You were late for my class today. I think you should be spanked as your punishment. Oh yes Professor Peters. I should be punished. Is any of this ringing a bell with you or do I need to go on?"

Needless to say Professor Peters stayed late so Bella and I could take the test. It didn't matter if I took it or not. I could careless if I passed or if I got tossed out on my ass. But I wouldn't allow him to take Bella's future away from her. All I wanted was to make sure Bella got the grade she deserved.

"How do you think you did Bella?"

"I think I did okay. The essay question was kind of hard."

We went back to her apartment and she invited me in. Since I really didn't have anything else to do, I went. Oh who in the hell am I kidding. It made me happy she wanted to spend time with me.

We passed the guy in the hallway who had changed Bella's tire for her. I figured he was here to see her.

"Hey Joe."

"Hi baby. How is it going and who the hell is this?"

"This is my friend Emmett Cullen and this is my neighbor Joe."

"Of course he is the Cullen boy."

"Joe oh Joe."

Another guy came flying out of the apartment next to Bella's with a little dog. He was the same guy who had a key to her apartment.

"Do you know what Cuddles did? She did a poopy on the carpet. Bad girl. You need to walk her before you leave."

"I don't have time to do it. Can't you walk her?"

"You said when we got the dog you would take care of it."

"Uh huh."

"You're not planning on wearing that debacle to meet your clients are you?"

"I am running late. What's wrong with my suit?"

"Well for starters it just doesn't sing I am a strong business man who can handle your account with pizzazz. Come on let's get you changed and I will walk Cuddles this time."

"Uh huh."

This two guys seemed like some one who I had met before. But for the life of me, I couldn't think of who it was.

"They seem nice."

"Yeah they are. Joe and David have been really good to me. Since they're gay and I don't have to worry about them trying to hit on me or get in my pants. Come on in Emmett. I am going to make something to eat."

We talked all afternoon. Bella showed me some of her art work she had drawn. She was really pretty good at it. I saw a side of Bella I had never seen before. She was open, carefree and the wall she had built up came down letting the real her come through.

"Would you go out with me tonight Bella?"

"Like a date?"

"Why not? I will take you anywhere you want to go."

"Um.. I think after last night I would prefer to stay in. If you don't mind. Maybe we can just hang out here?"

"Okay. I'll be over around seven."

"Promise me Emmett. We will stay here and you won't waste a lot of money."

There were still a couple of things on Bella's list I hadn't done yet. Get her dressed up in fancy clothes was one of them. Since her birthday was tomorrow, I was running out of time. I wasn't sure what I would do yet but, it would come to me.

As I walking to my truck I kept hearing "Pst. pst." It was David and their dog.

"Tomorrow is Bella's birthday. She won't celebrate it with us. We have begged her to do something but, she never does. Are you planning on doing anything for her?"

"I wanted to take her out tonight on a romantic date. She wouldn't have any part of it. She wants to hang out here."

"What if I could help you bring the romance here?"

"What do you mean David?"

"Come with me I'll show you."

Cuddles had been growling at me since the first time I saw her and she hadn't stopped yet. David put her in their apartment and I followed along behind him.

We walked up three flights of stairs. The door was marked; _please keep closed_. We stepped out on the roof top.

"I think with a few decorations and some lights. We can bring the romance alive out here tonight and you can still keep your promise to Bella by not leaving the building."

Alice was the first call I made. Along with David they would handle the details and getting Bella dressed. All I had to do was show up. I hadn't hunted for a few days so I went with Jasper.

"Are you done yet?"

"Damn it Emmett. Can't a guy eat? Will you relax. You have three hours until it's time."

"I know. I just don't want to be late."

Jasper finished so we could leave. Now I know it wouldn't take three hours for us to get ready. I wanted to be there early to make sure everything went according to the plan.

After putting on my tie and jacket I was ready to go. Jasper was still getting dressed. He came out of their bedroom in a waiters attire.

"One word is all it is going to take Emmett. This was lying on the bed for me to wear and your sister's idea."

"I..."

"Not one word."

Somethings are best left alone and obviously this was one of them. The pants Jasper had on were really tight and stiff. Every time he moved they made a rubbing of the fabric sound.

His pants made the same sound with each step we climbed up to get to the roof. We were about an hour early and they were still getting things ready but, I couldn't believe how they transformed the roof.

The red carpet path when you opened the door was lined with candles. They weren't lit yet but still pretty damn cool. A table was set for two with fine dinner ware, a small short bouquet of roses as the center piece and of course more candles.

A complete wooden bar was off in the corner alone. Wooden lanterns were placed around the bar area. Joe was standing behind it so I would say he was our bartender for the night. He had on the same uniform Jasper did.

"Where's Alice?"

"She is helping Bella get ready and I prepared the food for your dinner."

"I can't thank you guys enough for doing this."

"I had fun with your sister today. She is so sweet and I love her taste in clothing."

Joe's pants were making the same damn sound Jasper's were. He and Jasper were groaning and moaning when they tried to bend over in their tight ass pants to light all the candles.

"Don't they look great? Their pants are two sizes to small. It was a perk for me and Alice. Wait until you see this."

David flipped a switch and soft music began to play. The big and small red lanterns over head came on. Along with the strands of lights they had strung everywhere.

It was dusk and all most time. David and Alice had done so much to make the night special. The rest would be up to me to make it a night Bella would never forget.

Alice came through the door first, followed by a sexy creature. Bella was dressed in a long strapless white gown with lips as red as berries. Long dangling ruby earrings and matching necklace stood out against her dewy white skin. Number four was definitely taken care of from Bella's list. She looked like she just stepped out of a magazine.

When she turned her head to look around. I saw little roses lining the low bun in her hair at her neck. Alice had outdone herself.

Holding out my arm for Bella to take. "You look beautiful."

"I feel silly."

Jasper was standing at Bella's chair and pulled it out for her. She grabbed the end of her dress and sat down. He gently pushed her chair forward.

"The first course will be served in a few minutes."

Joe came over with a white towel on his arm. He laid the bottle of wine across it. "I hope this will be to your liking Sir."

He poured a small amount in my glass for me to taste. It was more for Bella than me. But I had to pretend to be a human man in front of Joe and David. So I played along.

After he filled our glasses up he went and stood behind the bar again. Jasper came over and sat a bowl of hot steaming soup down in front of us.

"Enjoy."

Of course it wasn't for me either. It smelled really bad and I hoped Bella liked it. I followed her lead. I took a spoon full of soup and blew a little on it just like she did. Pretend eating is something I have down to a fine art.

"This is wonderful."

Next was a small salad. When it was gone Jasper came and cleared our plates for the main course. They served us duck, roasted potatoes and some sort of vegetable side dish. Bella ate more tonight than I had seen her eat since I got here.

"The last course this evening, molten chocolate cake with raspberries. Enjoy."

"I can't eat anymore. But this was the best meal I have had in a while."

Watching Bella genuinely smile made my heart smile too. "What? You're looking at me strange Emmett."

"I guess I can't get over how the woman looks setting across from me. You look so pretty."

Bella had a little blush on. But it was nothing compared to the apple red cheeks she had now.

"They went to a lot of trouble to do this. Everything looks so nice."

"Why is it when I compliment you, you change the subject?"

"Because it's not how I see myself at all."

"Then you're not seeing yourself in the right way Bella."

The music went a little louder and the lights went dimmer. Pulling Bella's chair away from the table and took her hand.

"Would you dance with me?"

"I am really uncomfortable dancing. Especially in these shoes."

"Then take them off."

"You don't mind?"

"No. I want you to be comfortable around me Bella."

Unbuckling each strap she placed her shoes by the table. After she took them off she was really short compared to me. So I lifted her up and let her feet rest on top mine.

Moving us around to the music. There could have been a hundred people up here with us. It wouldn't have mattered, it was just me holding on to Bella. It was our moment in time to be happy. Maybe tomorrow it would change. For now, we were happy being together. It was a few seconds I felt her let go of the past and live in the now with me.

When the song stopped Bella let go of my neck. So I let go of her. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know." And I could have cared less where they went to.

Bella shivered as we walked back to the table. I took off my jacket and let her wear it. We walked over to the edge of the building and sat down. You could see over the city. It was still early and people were out and about. Some were in a hurry to get to their destination. Others were strolling casually with the person they were with.

"I've never came up here before. It has a great view."

"Not as good as the view I am looking at. You really are beautiful Bella."

"You know you should stop with the compliments. I might start getting used to it. Then when you're gone..."

The feeling of being abandoned again was weighing on Bella like it had on me since Rosalie left. Tonight was supposed to be joyful and romantic. Maybe it needed to be more than that between us.

We sat together for hours on the ledge of the roof and discussed life. She got Edward out of her system and needed closure she would never get from him. Rosalie was all I have known in my vampire world. It was time to finally let her go and move on.

Lifting Bella's chin I leaned into her and waited to see what she did. My lips and hers met. They didn't part until she wanted them to.

"Lets go back to my apartment."

Alice and Jasper met us going down the stairs. "We will clean everything up. You two enjoy your night."

Bella's lips attacked mine as soon as we were behind closed doors. She broke our kiss and turned around.

"Unzip me."

Before me stood a woman. Not the little girl we left in Forks. She was in charge of sexuality I will give her that.

"I like it rough Emmett. Can you do it?"

"I don't know Bella. I'm afraid I will hurt you."

"Then don't hurt me. Just love me. Once you have been pleased, climb off of me and untie the restraints. I trust you Emmett. I get off knowing I have pleased you. If it gets to be too much for me I will tell you when to stop."

Now I know Bella had always been a giver in every way. But I didn't know just how much of a true giver she was until she took out the thick straps with cinches on them for me to use on her.

After I ran the strap through the head board and wrapped them around her wrist, I cinched them down tightly.

"Tighter."

"Bella I..."

"I said do it tighter."

Bella was laid out on the bed exposing her beautiful body to me. With her arms slightly up in the air being supported from the strap. Next I did the strap at the foot of the bed. Her legs were spread so widely apart, inviting me to come in.

Her breathing and the looks she was given me each time I pulled the strap tighter, was taunting me and my body. There was no way I couldn't do what she asked me to. I was her clay she was molding with each little sexy smile and gasp that escaped her lips.

As she instructed me to I dripped the hot wax from the candle one single drop at a time. I held it up high as the flame was making a pool of wax at the top of the candle. My biggest fear was I would burn her or hurt her with it.

"Get the candle closer to my body Emmett."

Dripping the wax inches away from her skin now, a sizzling sound was made when it made contact. It instantly stuck to her skin in every spot it hit. Those spots were hot wax bleeding into her flesh . It only made her beg for more.

The drops on her pussy and nipples were the most tortuous pleasure it seemed for her. She would moan instead of letting out screams like she should have.

"Don't stop I'm okay. I'm ready for more."

It was a catch twenty-two for me. I should have stopped but, I couldn't make myself. The pleasure was out weighing the pain for Bella. My pleasure had already started happening. The flame she ignited inside of me was burning high and hot like the candle was. Once I reached her neck with the wax a different form of pain was introduced, mine.

Watching the flesh on her neck being marked with a red welt under the cooled wax made me want to devour her. Her neck, body, heart and soul.

"Emmett don't stop. I'm okay. Get the gag ball and whip. Don't be gentle with it either."

If she only knew I stopped so I wouldn't sink my teeth into her sweet, tender and supple skin. Getting up from the bed I sat the candle down on the night stand. I Just needed a few moments to collect myself. Be the man Bella needed me to be for her.

Picking the whip up and running the strand of leather through my fingers. The smell of leather alone is enticing. The thought of what I held in my hand would soon be touching every part of her body. It was making my dick swell with wanting to touch her too.

Carefully lifting Bella's head in my hand. She opened her mouth and accepted the rubber ball into it eagerly. Giving her forehead a sweet kiss before lying her back down on the pillow.

Bringing the whip across her stomach first. She would flinch and whimper with each crack the whip made against her tender skin. With her legs being apart I could see her pearly white cum already running out of her. Taking the handle of the whip I ran it down her wet pussy lips.

A few smacks of leather on the inner thighs. It made her back arch off the bed when the leather strands connected with her bare mound. Then I did the cruel pleasure all over again.

When Bella was trying to speak I stopped. I froze actually thinking I had went to far. Getting the strap off of her head, I freed her mouth.

"I want your cock in my mouth."

Raising her head I only slipped the tip in first. She was sucking and licking me like she had starved for it. Maybe I was the one starving for her to do it.

Hovering above her face so she could take in as much as she wanted, I wanted some of her in my mouth now. Letting my tongue roam over her mound and taking in every drop of her sweet honey. She was grinding herself on my face like I was pumping into her mouth.

But it was time for me to feel her and to let her feel what she does to me. Never letting my lips leave hers as I inched my way towards heaven, being inside of her. This was going to be a fast and hard fuck. There was just no way to control myself.

"Fire."

"Yeah baby I'm on fire too."

"Emmett it is a real fire."

The candle had gotten knocked off the night stand on to the rug. Bella was calling 911 as I was trying to put the flames out.

We were standing outside with all the other tenets of the building while the fire fighters were putting it out. At least the others had clothes on. Bella was wrapped up in a towel and I had a pillow case to cover up with. Well cover as much as I could anyway.

"We never play any freaky sex games like that Joe."

Joe was coddling his stupid little dog. It was still growling at me like it was before. Only he wasn't even noticing David, he was busy watching every ass of the firemen who walked by.

"Uh huh."

"Joe stop ogling. It isn't polite."

"Uh huh."

"I swear you act like such a gay whore sometimes."

"Shut up David. I do not."

It never came to me who those guys reminded me of. As they stood beside us and did the back and forth thing for about thirty minutes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my god. Where is Bella at? Is she okay? Who is she staying with?"

"You really set her apartment building on fire Emmett while fucking her?"

"No. Just her apartment. You make it sound really bad when you say it Jasper."

"Uh huh."

"Tomorrow a fire restoration company will come in and take care of everything. Bella will get fresh paint, carpet and any new clothes or furniture she wants."

"Why didn't you bring her back here?"

"Because she wanted to be there in the morning when the cleanup crew comes. She is staying with Joe and David."

"You had one hell of an interesting night man didn't you? If Bella would have had burn down my home and don't finish what you started with me sexually on her list, you would have mastered it beautifully."

"Shut up Jasper. I didn't do it on purpose. It just kind of happened. Like my falling in love with her."

They had no idea just how interesting it really was either. I could still feel Bella on my skin and lips. The image of her laid out on the bed for my pleasure was all I have thought about since I left her tonight.

"I'm going to read for a while. Then I'll help you guys set up for the party."

"Is reading what you call whacking the dong now?"

"Shut up Jasper."

"Jasper leave him alone. I will make sure everything is perfect for Bella's party."

"Thank you Alice."

Thinking about Bella and our night together, I had to get it all out. So I typed away for hours until Alice knocked on my door.

"How is it going?"

"Fine."

"Did you mean it when you said you are in love with Bella?"

"Yes."

Letting Alice read what I wrote. "This is so beautiful Emmett. You should let Bella read it."

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Because if she doesn't feel the same way, it will make me feel really bad. I'm not sure I'm ready to give my heart away or have it crushed again. Hell she may never be ready to fall in love after what Edward did to her."

"You know if don't ever give love you will never get loved back in return."

"It's the only way to protect my heart."

"It is also the way to go through life being miserable and all alone."

Damn that Alice. Since she said it, I hadn't been able to get it off of my mind. It was all I thought about on my way over to Bella's apartment. Now I know what you're thinking. I should have picked the perfect time to say it to Bella. But I didn't. Because as soon as she opened the door I blurted it out.

"I love you Bella."

"Oh well I... Come in."

"Look who came to see me today." It was Charlie. Of course he would come today it was her birthday.

"Dad you remember Emmett don't you?"

"I remember the Cullens and what they did to you."

There was no way to avoid the sarcasm and hate for us in his voice. Every time I tried to talk to him, he had a smart ass comment to make to me. I'm not saying I didn't deserve it, I'm just saying he kept doing it until he left.

"I'm sorry about the way Charlie treated you."

"It's okay. Are you ready go?"

"Yeah let me grab a jacket. What do you think about the bedroom?"

"They did a job so far. When are they coming back to finish it?"

"Monday morning they are going to paint then deliver the furniture in the afternoon. Thank you for doing all of this for me."

"You're welcome. Jasper and Alice are waiting for us."

Well there were actually a lot of people waiting for us to jump out and say surprise. We told Bella we would barbeque for her birthday and keep it low key. Alice had set up the empty lot in the back of my apartment building to accommodate everyone. I just hoped Bella would be happy with what we did.

Bella didn't bring up what I had said to her and I didn't either. Today was her day. I would wait to try again later. At a more appropriate time perhaps. I just couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw her party.

We pulled up in the front of the building. As soon as we rounded the corner. "Surprise."

"What the hell is this?"

"Your party Bella."

"Hello Bella." There were a couple of guest I hadn't planned for. I knew Carlisle and Esme were coming but, not them.

"This is my wife Veronica."

Bella was stepping backwards away from Edward. She didn't even acknowledge anyone else. The back door to the apartment building flew open and Bella was gone. I wasn't far behind her when she went through my apartment door.

"Surprise lover."

It was the greeting Bella got from naked Tammy in nothing but a big red bow. She was lying on my couch waiting for me.

"Bella don't you have a party to be at."

"This is just great. Slut get out."

"Who are you calling a slut?"

Giving Tammy one of my shirts so she could get out. I shut the apartment door while she was still cussing me and calling me a fag. Yeah whatever, I would deal with that problem later.

"I'm sorry about Edward being here. I didn't know he was going to be. I did this for you because it's what you wanted."

"I never wanted any of this. I hate celebrating my birthday and I sure as the hell never wanted to see Edward again. Especially today."

"I saw your list. You had on it to have a birthday party."

"So that's why you did all of this and how my list disappeared. The list is of things I never wanted to do or to happen. I can't believe you invaded my privacy and set up shit for the stupid list. I'm done with the Cullens and I'm done with you. I am in control of my life and I don't need you all changing the outcome of it. Or you doing what you think is best for me like Edward did. Because I know what is best for me. I'm out of here."

Bella was right. I did invade her privacy and made things happen she didn't even want. If I would have known it was things she didn't want to do, I wouldn't have done them. But it's to late for that now.

"You stay here Bella and at least cut your cake. You can leave afterwards. I won't bother you again. Your guest doesn't deserve to be treated badly, I do. Alice and Jasper didn't have anything to do with it either so don't blame them for it. It's all my fault. I should have never done anything you didn't know about. It was a real dick move to not include you in the decisions about your life."

"Why didn't you just ask me Emmett about the list?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you. It was a way for us to makeup some of the things we have done to you. When I went back to Forks, Angela said you had such a hard time after we left.I didn't want to hurt you then and I don't want to hurt you now."

"You went back to Forks for me?"

"Yes but, you were already gone by then. It doesn't matter anyway, you don't want to be around us anymore. It is number one on your list. I may have screwed everything else up but, I can grant you the thing you wanted most. We will be gone by the morning and out of your life for good."

"Is that why you told me you love me? Because you thought I wanted to fall in love and it was on the list."

"Falling in love with you Bella is the one thing I never planned on doing. It just happened. It's the only thing I'm not sorry for. You have made me feel more alive than I have in a long time."

Giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday." I walked out the door. It would be her one wish I would make sure come true. It would be the last time she ever had to see me.

Taking another lonely walk around city. Finally sitting on a park bench down the street from my apartment. Waiting with time to kill until I thought everyone had gone.

First I watched the pigeons pecking on the ground for food. Some of the male birds were hopping around the females as part of their mating ritual. Even the birds found their mate and flew away together. Lucky fucking birds.

"Emmett can I set down?"

"If you want to."

"Alice gave me your paper to read. No one has ever put themselves out there like that for me. I would have never guessed you felt that way about me."

"Well Alice should have minded her own business. Like I should have."

Bella had a piece of cake with a single candle stuck in it on a napkin. "Will you light it for me?"

Doing as she asked I lite the candle. Then she blew it out. "Do you know what I wished for?"

"For me to disappear from your life forever?"

"No. I wished we could start over again and at least be friends again. We could just see how things go with everything else."

"Friends. I don't have any friends or want any Bella." Smiling as I repeated to her what she had said to me when I first saw her.

"Well you seem pretty damn friendly with Tammy. Which by the way if I see her touching you again, I will rip out her fake highlights out of her hair."

"Does it bother you Bella?"

"Hell yes it bothers me. I don't want another woman touching my man."

This was where my world changed. One Bella called me her man and two I was being given another chance with her and at love. And three...well I will never make or read another person's list ever again after what happened. Somethings shouldn't be tampered with like fate and love.

"You know if don't ever give love Emmett, you will never get loved back in return."

"The wisdom of Alice Cullen."

"Yeah she said it to me along with some other stuff. But she's right, if you never put yourself out there and risk getting hurt. You could be missing out on a chance that comes around only once in a life time. I don't know about you but, I've played it safe ever since Edward left me. I'm ready to live life and not float through it just getting by."

"It makes two us . I've floated through life since Rosalie has been gone. Do you want to take a walk with me Bella?"

"Okay."

"What do you want to do tomorrow night?"

"I think we should just stay in and have a quiet night but, no more candles. I was thinking maybe I could bring over my sex swing. We can play Tarzan and Jane."

"Me Emmett, you Bella. I would love to spend a quiet night with you and your sex swing. I do love you."

Bella laid her head against my shoulder as we walked arm and arm down the street together.

"I think I love you too Emmett."

"Happy Birthday Bella."

"Actually it ended up being the best birthday I have ever had and it is all because of you."

**THE END!**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me.**

**Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday to you... This took me forever to write and I did it just for you!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY...HAPPY BIRTHDAY...HAPPY BIRTHDAY...HAPPY BIRTHDAY...HAPPY BIRTHDAY...HAPPY BIRTHDAY...HAPPY BIRTHDAY... XOXO PG**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE~~~ 8/18/2014  
**

**With the request I have had... I decided this story will have chapters added as birthday presents for my readers. Each chapter will be complete at the end. If you PM me and with the scenario for the next chapter and when your birthday is... your birthday wish will be granted! Don't forget to include a lemon or romantic date that would tickle your fancy.  
**

**Especially you Mama Nan... you know PG PUMPKIN loves you bunches! XOXO (*** wink wink The next chapter is for you.)**


End file.
